Private Show
by DizzyUpTheGirl01
Summary: Part 3 of the Shield trilogy. This one is all Seth getting a little private show from his favorite kitchen performer. Companion piece to Nefarious Intentions (Ambrose) and Game On (Reigns), it's not necessary to read those to follow this story. Rated M for language and sexual situations. Reviews are welcome.


Part 3 of my Shield trilogy. The first two parts are Nefarious Intentions (Ambrose) and Game On (Reigns). All three stand on their own tho, so it's not necessary to read the other two before this one.

Seth Rollins sat on his couch, legs stretched out in front of him, feet propped up on the wooden coffee table, an Iowa State game playing on the television. He glanced over at the girl, his girl, in the kitchen, dancing around and singing as she put the dishes away.

The blonde felt his eyes on her, glancing over her shoulder she stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes. He grinned and shook his head, turning back around to the tv. The woman continued dancing around as she started to sweep, singing along with the music pumping through her ears. She spun around, startled when loud applause echoed through the room.

"Sing it babe!"

She smiled, green eyes flashing with laughter. She threw her arms out to her sides and took a bow, strands of blonde hair falling out of the messy bun on her head. "Hell yeah!" She declared. "I'm a fucking rock star. I sell out this kitchen every night!"

He hopped up on the kitchen counter, "Maybe I'll have to see about getting you to sing the anthem at Mania." He laughed and ducked as she snapped a dish towel at his head. "Hey!" He threw his hands up, covering his face, "Watch the money maker!" He waved his hands in front of his face.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh hell. The fame has obviously gone to your head."

He kicked a leg out, using it to pull her to him, "Aw Kitten, I knew I was damn pretty before I made it big." Seth hopped off the counter. She watched as he jumped effortlessly over the back of the couch, landing gracefully on the other side.

"Who's winning?" She handed a cold beer to him.

"Ugh." Seth groaned, disappointed. "Who do you think?"

Laughing, she went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning. "You're such a glutton for punishment."

An hour later and she was standing in the bedroom closet, hanging cleaned laundry up. She was dancing around, head bobbing to the music and singing along with whatever song happened to start blaring through her earbuds. Spinning around to grab the last of the clothes off the bed, she let out a small yelp and clutched at her chest. "Holy shit, babe. You scared me to death! How long have you been watching me act a fool?"

Seth smiled at her and shrugged, "Long enough to know I think I'd like to go backstage, maybe get a private show."

"I don't know about backstage, but maybe I can get you an autograph." She finished hanging up the laundry and turned back to him, letting her eyes wonder over him. His toned body leaned against the door frame, tanned arms crossed over his chest. His dual-toned hair pulled back and hidden under a hat. Her green eyes wondered back up his body meeting his dark chocolate stare. "You are just about the prettiest man I think I've ever seen." Honesty, she rarely held back her thoughts with him.

"Pretty? I guess I'll take that." He pushed off the door frame and crossed the few feet to her. "Now, come here and give me my show."

"Yes, pretty." She pushed him back on the bed and straddled his waist. "Pretty, incredibly gorgeous, sexy as fuck, ovary bursting handsome. Better?"

Seth pulled his hat off and stuck it backwards on her head, his hair sticking out in random places, his strong hands finding their way to her thighs "Keep going."

"Hmm," she pursed her lips, thinking, "adorable, cute, playful." She ran her hands under his shirt, tracing her fingers over his toned stomach.

"You just described a dog."

"Well," she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it behind them to the floor. "You do have those big brown eyes that make the girls swoon." She paused, bending down to kiss him. "And, you keep humping my leg and are just barely housebroken."

"What can I say, those legs are irresistible." His hands trailed up to settle on her hips, "Now, about that private show…"

Smiling down at him, she wiggled her hips in a small circle and eased her shirt up over her head, tossing it to join his. "Bow chicka wow wow" she sang, reaching back to unhook her bra letting it fall to the mattress. "Let's get it on." Her green eyes glinted as she wriggled her brows at him and giggled slightly, feeling his grip on her hips tighten before they moved over her ribcage, cupping her breasts.

He laid beneath her, watching as she ran her hands down his arms to his hands, holding them in place as she circled her hips more, adding slightly more pressure between their bodies. Seth arched up slightly, bumping against her. He pulled his hands away, putting them behind his head. "This is your show, babe. Entertain me."

She bent down to him, their bare chests rubbing against each other, "You sure you're ready for front row seats?"

He simply nodded, his dark eyes staring back at her. She smiled against his neck when she felt his upper arms stiffen then relax as she ran her tongue over his pulse point, his hands never moved from behind his head.

His eyes followed her as she sat back up, a smirk playing at her mouth. He watched as her hands ghosted over his chest and over his abs, trailing up her thighs and back to her breasts, squeezing, lightly pinching her own nipples between her thumb and forefinger. He gripped at the back of his head, digging his hands into his own hair trying to keep control of his own body as she played with her breasts, rocking her hips over him. He knew she could feel him stiffen beneath her. He could feel the heat from her, radiating over both their bodies.

She bit down on her bottom lip then jumped up, standing over him, her hands fell to the waistband of her shorts. He watched with growing interest as she slid the material of her shorts over her hips and down her slender legs. She stepped off the bed and started tugging his jeans off him, letting them pool on the floor, leaving them both in their underwear.

He clenched his jaw, focused on watching her as she sat back on his waist, straddling him again. She leaned down, kissing him, her fingers clutching at his chest as their tongues met. He let her win, let her dominate the kiss. He knew what she was doing, trying to push him, trying to get that alpha male to kick in, trying to get him to take over. He wouldn't let her have her way that easy. Seth was determined to hold out as long as he could manage.

She sat back up, frustration in her eyes when she realized he hadn't moved his arms from behind him and wasn't giving in. He was in total control right now by doing absolutely nothing but laying there and watching her. He watched as she slid her hands over his chest and down his body, one hand moved to cup her left breast, the other toyed with the lacy band on her panties. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down as she eased her hand beneath the lacy material. A small smile tugged at her lips when her finger slid over her clit.

A small groan rolled through his body as he watched her hand moving in her panties, the material moved to the side with her ministrations, allowing him to see more of her movements. He closed his eyes tight, trying to regain his composure as she slid her middle finger between her delicate folds and into her wetness. His eyes eased open when she let out a small whimper, a second finger joining the first inside her. Her head had fallen back and her lips parted, her fingers were moving faster now, her other hand had tugged the band from her hair and was sliding down her body.

He grinned seeing her clench at her own thigh. Her hips moving against her hand, the friction between their bodies also increasing with each rotation of her body over his.

She bucked up against her hand, feeling her walls clench at her fingers as her thumb circled her clit. "That was fucking hot." She felt a blush rise in her at his words. "Your turn."

She slid off him and went to dig around in the nightstand, pulling out a condom and tearing it open. He watched as she walked back and crawled up the bed, kneeling between his legs and eased his boxers down over his hard cock. Leaning down, her blonde hair falling in front of her face and splaying across his stomach, she placed the condom on the tip, then took him in her mouth, rolling the condom down with her lips. "Oh shit babe" his hands finally moving from their place behind his head and landing in her hair, pulling it back so he could watch himself disappearing in her mouth.

Seth groaned, his hips bucking up to meet her mouth. "Fuck it." He growled, flipping them over and pushing the material of her panties to the side before sliding into her, burying himself as deep as he could. Her legs flew to his waist, ankles locking behind his back. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward, colliding with her. He grunted, listening to her whimper beneath him, her breath catching in her throat with each thrust. Her nails dug into his back, pulling his body closer and raking over his shoulders. Seth felt her tighten around him as he exploded inside her and collapsed beside her. "That," he panted out, "definitely deserves a standing ovation and an encore."

She smiled lazily over at him and curled up on her side, arm draped over his chest. "I aim to please."


End file.
